Mining cap lamps are typically mounted on hard hats worm by miners to provide illumination in underground mine shafts. Such cap lamps are well known in the mining equipment industry and provide illumination while the miner's hands remain free to perform tasks. A cap lamp typically receives power from a battery power pack secured to the user's waist. An electrical power cord delivers power from the power pack to the lamp on the helmet.
Modern day mines often include a miner tracking system so that the location of miners may be tracked for safety purposes. Such systems often include sensors positioned throughout the mine shafts. A miner wears a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag which broadcasts a signal including the identify of the miner wearing the RFID tag. When the miner passes a miner tracking system sensor, the sensor receives the signal from the RFID tag. The sensors communicate with a central computer which tracks the location of miners wearing the RFID tags based on which sensors have received signals from the miners' RFID tags.
The RFID tags must receive electrical power to operate. Traditionally, wires have been soldered to the battery terminals of the cap lamp power pack and to the RFID tags so that the RFID tags receive power from the battery of the cap lamp power pack. A problem with such an arrangement, however, is that such modifications are time consuming and inconvenient. In addition, and more importantly, the quality of the soldered connections is often inconsistent which leads to reliability issues, especially in the harsh mining environment. The exposed wires of such a power takeoff are also exposed which makes them even more vulnerable to damage.
Furthermore, additional devices or modules that are powered by electricity may be useful if carried by a worker in a mine or other harsh environment. Such devices include, but are not limited to, communication devices, gas sensors and dust sensors.
A need therefore exists for a system or device whereby electronic modules such as RFID tags, communication devices, gas sensors, dust sensors other electronic devices may be securely and safely mounted to miners, rescue workers or other individuals.